Cambio de dimensión
by Inukfpfan
Summary: Po sufre un golpe, pero este también lo sufre un Po de otra dimensión en la cual Shen sigue vivo y está en busca de venganza, ¿podrán nuestros héroes volver a sus respectivas dimensiones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, que tal? Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, osea que no sean muy crueles. Soy nueva en esto. Espero que esta pequeño fic, o no tanto todavía no se muy bien, sea de su agrado. Comenten para saber que les pareció. **

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece. esto se hace sin fines de lucro, etc, etc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**El cambio.**

El sonido del gong, como todo los días, se escuchó al momento exacto del amanecer. Y como siempre en las habitaciones del cuartel de los estudiantes, salieron cinco maestros al escuchar esto.

-Buenos días maestro. -dijeron al unísono.

-¡Panda!... Despierta. -gritó alguien que se encontraba en medio de las habitaciones mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Se acercó a la única habitación que estaba cerrada, y en la que se escuchaban ronquidos.

-Parece que el golpe si le afectó. -contestó Mantis todavía en la puerta de su habitación, como los demás.

-Pues siempre le ha de afectar un golpe... ¡Panda! -gritó mucho más fuerte azotando su bastón en el suelo.

De repente en el interior de la habitación se escuchó que alguien cayó.

-Buenos días maestro Shi... ¿Tigresa? -preguntó Po acelerado y sorprendido al ver a Tigresa con el bastón de Oogway. -Tigresa... ¿Dónde está Shifu?

-Pero ¿qué te sucede panda? El maestro Shifu se fue hace dos años.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si ayer estaba aquí... Estábamos entrenando y me pegué en la cabeza. -decía Po confundido y los demás junto con Tigresa lo miraba extrañados. -¿Y cuándo llegó Peng?... ¿No habías renunciado al Kung Fu?

-Guerrero Dragón yo estoy aquí desde casi dos años. -respondió Peng mirando todavía extrañado al panda.

-¿En serio?... Es que ayer no estabas...

-Vayan al salón de entrenamiento. Necesito hablar con el Guerrero Dragón. -dijo Tigresa a los demás.

-Pero maestra... -Víbora contestó.

-Ya dije algo.

-Si maestra. -dijeron los cinco haciendo una reverencia a la maestra.

-Y tú ven conmigo. -dio media vuelta y se dirigió al Salón Sagrado de los Maestros. -Dime que hiciste ayer.

-Bueno en la mañana me desperté tarde. -comentó Po.

-Eso no es extraño... Habías dicho que te habías golpeado, ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Cuando pasó eso?

-En el atardecer... Íbamos a celebrar de que ya pasó un año después de haber derrotado a Shen.

-Ayer también Po se golpeó al atardecer... Dices que el maestro Shifu estaba ahí, ¿cierto?

-Si. Él sigue siendo el maestro del Palacio de Jade.

-Ya veo... No creí que esto fuese posible... Bueno según los rollos si -sacó un rollo. -Cuando alguien de dos dimensiones les sucede una acción inesperada al mismo tiempo en un espacio en el cual las siete dimensiones base no están equilibradas, estos cambiarán de dimensión. -leyó.

-¡Bárbaro!... O sea que, ¿está es otra dimensión?

-Serás de otra pero eres igual a él.

-Y, ¿cómo vuelvo a mi dimensión?

-Eso todavía no lo se... En lo personal yo no creía que pasase esto.

-Hablando de otro tema... ¿Qué pasó con Shifu?... ¿Dónde está?

-Está en Japón, pero toda China cree que murió.

-¿Qué?

-Si, pero realmente está con su es...

-¿Su qué?

-Su esposa. Mei Ling.

-¡¿Mei Ling?!... ¿Su ex novia?

-No, Po, la de Grulla. -contestó de forma sarcástica Tigresa.

-Ya veo... Su ex novia... Que ahora es su esposa... Y están lejos y nadié sabe donde...

-¿Quien dice que nadie? Él se ha estado comunicando conmigo a través de mensajes. Según lo que me ha enviado en estos dos años; se encuentran en Japón; como ya lo había mencionado. Y es panadero. -al decir esto, Po se echó a reír.

-Por favor. Shifu, panadero ¿en serio?

-Si.

-Y que más te ha dicho.

-No mucho. Sólo eso. Que está bien. Y que es feliz, pero siente que ha decepcionado a Oogway.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Por qué tenías que preguntar?... Está bien.

* * *

Minutos antes. Exactamente al amanecer.

-¡Panda, despierta! -gritó Shifu.

Ocurrió lo mismo. Se logró escuchar a un individuo caer. Y salir agitado inmediatamente.

-Lo... Lo siento maestra... ¡Shifu! ¡Ha vuelto! -exlamó el panda abrazando a Shifu.

-¡Sueltame Po! -Shifu utilizó su bastón para separarse de Po. -Ya veo que el golpe te afectó... Bueno más de lo que ya estabas.

-Ya extrañaba sus comentarios ofensivos. Dos años es mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te ocurre panda?

-¿Y Peng?

-Po, ya déjate de bromas. -dijo Mono extrañado, como los demás a excepción de Tigresa.

-No puede ser... Ustedes. Vayan al salón de entrenamiento. Tigresa pone los ejercicios.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los cuatro furiosos con cansancio.

-Vayan.

-Si maestro...

-Y tú me vas a explicar que hiciste ayer. Lo más insignificante importa en este momento. -fueron caminado el panda y el panda rojo en dirección al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué?

-Porque, fácil panda. Ésta no es tu dimensión.

-¡Bárbaro! Yo había pensado que iba a volver, después de que se fue por... Olvídelo.

-¿Por quién?

-Mei Ling. -el panda rojo hizo un expresión de sorpresa.

-No me cree.

-Sinceramente no panda. Pero depende la dimensión. Ahora dime... Mejor no me digas. Ayer al atardecer te golpeaste en la cabeza; el cual es un acción inesperada, que tuvieron tú y el panda de esta dimensión al mismo tiempo y al ocurrir los que sufrieron el golpe cambian de ésta.

-¿Qué dedo hacer para volver?

-Es fácil. En parte, tenemos que hacer los siete movimientos imposibles.

-¿Por qué?

-Deja de hacer preguntas. Los siete movimientos imposibles, porque cada uno representa una de las dimensiones base... Pero lo complicado es que las dos dimensiones involucradas tienen que hacerlo al mismo tiempo para que funcione y vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

-Eso fue bárbaro. Ayude a Shifu a irse.

-No fuiste tú. Fue...

-Si ya se Tigresa, fue el de esta dimensión...

-¡Maestra Tigresa! -gritó un ganso que cayó al suelo. Se veía agotado.

-¿Qué sucede Zeng? ¿Estás bien?

-No. -respiró con dificultad el ganso. -Lord Shen... Lord Shen ha escapado de la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten para saber que tal está mi historia. Nos leemos en la próxima. Adiós n.n**


	2. Chapter 2 El rollo

**Hola, me da mucho gusto de que las guste mi historia. Estoy feliz. Bueno nada más quiera agradecerles por haber leído el primer capítulo y por dejar su comentario. Sin más que decir aquí está.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**El rollo.**

-No estaba muerto. -dijo el Guerrero Dragón sorprendido por las noticias del ganso.

-Posiblemente en tu dimensión lo esté. Pero aquí Po lo salvó antes de que explotará el barco en el que estaban. -respondió Tigresa sin emoción alguna.

-¿No te preocupa?

-Por supuesto que si, más sin embargo no es lo mismo preocuparse que desesperarse al no saber que hacer. Solemos confundirlo mucho.

-Y esto no es todo lo que tengo que decirle... -dudó un momento Zeng. -En la prisión del Norte... Fenghuang también escapó.

-Gracias Zeng. Y tú panda vamos a entrenar.

-¿Qué?... Pero... Pero si Fenghuang y Shen acaban de escapar. Vamos a entrenar, ¿en serio?

-Si. Necesito saber en que nivel estás, porque podrás ser el Guerrero Dragón pero sigues siendo un fracaso en algunas cosas... Ya se que me vas a decir. "Pero ese no soy yo". -al decir esto Tigresa Po se quedó callado.

-¡Vaya! Sabías lo que iba a decir.

-Panda. Mejor cállate por favor.

-Eres más amable.

-¿Qué?

-Si, en serio. En mi dimensión me habrías dejado hablando sólo y tú mejor me callaste.

-Oh.

-Déjame decirte que te ves muy bien con esa túnica verde.

-Vamos panda. -dijo Tigresa, todavía seria, pero un poco sonrojada.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

-Po, por el momento comportate de forma normal... Bueno si a eso se le puede decir normal. -contestó Shifu.

-Claro Shifu. Me comportare como el Po de aquí...

-No comiences. -estaba ya en otro lado. -Tenemos que ir al salón de entrenamiento y después desayunar.

-Me gusta como suena eso... ¿Y como hizo eso?

-¿Qué? -cuestionó como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado.

-Lo de que de repente está en otro lugar.

-Oh. Eso es Paz Interior.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es algo que todo maestro debe encontrar.

-Y si lo encuentro, ¿podré hacer eso?

-Si, hasta más. Baja las escaleras rápido. -ahora el viejo maestro se hallaba en la parte baja de las escaleras.

-Está bien... Paz Interior... Paz Interior... Paz Inte...rior. -Po cayó hasta el fondo, justo a lado de Shifu. -¿Qué tal? -dijo todavía en el suelo.

-Tengo que reconocer que es la vez en que más rápido has bajado una escalera. -comentó Shifu con una pequeña risa y alejándose en dirección al salón.

Po sólo soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Espere Shifu.

En el salón. Los cuatro se encontraban agotados en una parte de la habitación; Tigresa seguía entrenando en los guerreros de madera.

-Estudiantes. -exclamó Shifu haciendo un ligero ruido al apoyar su bastón.

Al ver al pequeño maestro en la entrada del salón se pararon de golpe y formaron una línea,junto con Tigresa, en frente del maestro y el panda haciendo una reverencia.

-Al parecer si entrenaron. Vamos a desayunar. -habló Shifu, dio media vuelta, avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo en seco. -Nada más les digo que Zeng tuvo que cocinar hoy por el golpe que sufrió el Guerrero Dragón.

-Creo que ya perdí el apetito. -se quejó Mantis.

-Igual yo. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Mono y Grulla.

-Está bien. Pueden quedarse a entrenar un poco más. -contestó Shifu.

-¡Vamos a desayunar! -exclamaron los tres mientras se echaban a correr.

-Sabía que funcionaría. -soltó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si maestro. Y Zeng ¿es tan malo cocinando? -preguntó Po.

-Pues no... En realidad si, si lo es. Demasiado de hecho.

-No me gusta como suena eso.

-¿Por qué no cocina maestro? -cuestionó Víbora.

-¿Cocina maestro?

-No, yo no. -respondió Shifu. -Vayan. Yo voy a meditar.

-No maestro usted va a venir con nosotros. -trató de atraparlo con un abrazo. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue inútil. El viejo panda rojo se encontraba muy lejos del alcance de los brazos del panda.

-Lo siento Guerrero Dragón. Pero yo aprecio mi vida. -dijo Shifu.

-¿Nos va a dejar?

-Piénsalo como quieras Po.

-Ya vamos Po. Prefiero comer lo que cocina Zeng a seguir entrenando. -comentó Víbora.

-Yo no. Si me buscan seguiré entrenando. -dijo Tigresa volviendo a entrar a el salón.

-Aquí también es así. -pensó Po en voz alta.

-¿Que? -preguntó Víbora.

-No, nada. No me hagas caso me sigue afectando el golpe.

-Está bien. -contestó extrañada.

En un lugar alejado. Una cueva con alta seguridad en donde se encontraba un pavo real apuntando con un cañón a ésta.

-Los necesito perros para que pueda cumplir mi venganza. -dijo el pavo real al prender el cañón.

Lo único que se pudo ver fue un gran esplendor y un sonido estruendoso. Junto con ello pedazos de roca volando. El pavo real se tapó con una de sus alas. Al pasar todo eso, se descubrió y observó como decenas de guardias, rinocerontes, formaban filas para detenerlo. Él los observaba con una mirada sádica, sonrió y volvió a disparar.

Ahora no sólo fueron piedras las que salieron volando, sino que también rinocerontes.

-Que desperdicio. -dijo con repulsión Lord Shen. Y entró a la cueva que destruyó.

En el interior de ésta se veían decenas de prisiones con lobos dentro.

-Perdí demasiados de ustedes ese día. -utilizó su espada para abrir una prisión donde se hallaban siete lobos.

-¡Lord Shen!... -exclamó un lobo.

-Dejen las sorpresas para después. Abran las demás. -ordenó mientras abría otra. -Y ustedes también ayuden... ¡Zhou!... ¿Zhou? -preguntó desconcertado Shen. Pero algo llegó a su memoria. Un lobo que no tenía un ojo, el cual no obedeció una orden y cayó herido al mar. -"Lo siento". -pensó haciendo un gesto de tristeza, para luego volver al semblante de antes. -¡Tú!... Como te llames... Felicidades eres el nuevo jefe. -dijo volteando a ver a un joven lobo que estaba a su derecha, para después seguir caminando.

-Gracias Lord Shen. Le juró que voy a seguir el ejemplo de mi tío. -respondió emocionado éste. Shen se paró en seco un poco perplejo. Aunque él no fue el único, los demás lobos que escucharon eso empezaron a correr la voz.

-¿Tu tío? -preguntó con un tono de voz distinto.

-Si.

-¿Eres Syaoran?

-Si Lord Shen.

-Tú también ayuda y apresúrense. -regresó a su actitud anterior.

Al atardecer. En el Palacio de Jade.

-Muy bien... Panda, ¡concentrate!... Esto no es díficil. Sólo es estiramiento. -gritó Tigresa al ver que Po no podía hacer una simple flexión.

-No puedo. -exclamó fuertemente el Guerrero Dragón. Al ver que sus intentos eran en vano se tiró al suelo.

-"Son idénticos. Pero este es más ágil " -pensó mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y veía al panda. -Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

-Maestra. ¿Recuerda lo que le dije? -preguntó Peng.

-Si es sobre la apuesta que hizo con el Guerrero Dragón la semana pasada. La respuesta es si. Y si pueden ir.  
-Gracias.

-Pero primero déjame habla con el panda... Po ven.

En el durazno.

-Si maestra... Primero me puede decir ¿de que habla este Peng?

-Exactamente no se. Es su vida personal pero lo único que es que perdiste y que lo vas a llevar a comer fideos en la tienda de tu padre... ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -abrió sus ojos color carmín al escuchar una pelea en el Palacio de Jade. -¡Fenghuang!... Llegó antes de lo esperado. -los dos corrieron hacia allá.

Dentro del palacio.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mi. -dijo Fenghuang después de derrotar a cuatro de los que estaban ahí. Él único que seguían dándole un poco de batalla era el joven leopardo. Sus intentos eran inútiles. La búho era muy fuerte, hasta que le dio una patada giratoria. Tanto ella como él quedaron desconcertados. -Tengo que reconocer que Shifu te ha entrenado bien. -se recuperó del golpe y le devolvió la patada a Peng. -Pero no es suficiente. -se río al verlo tirado en suelo. -Sigues siendo débil niño...

-Pero yo no. -interrumpió Po golpeándole en el abdomen. Mientras que Tigresa atacaba sus nervios.

-Supongo que tú eres el Guerrero Dragón, ¿verdad? -trató de levantarse.

-¿No me recuerdas?... Hemos peleado dos veces. -Fenghuang se quedó desconcertada al escuchar al panda.

-Po... Fenghuang lleva veinte años en prisión. -dijo Tigresa.

-¿O sea que en esta dimensión no ha salido de prisión?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Eres de otra dimensión?... Lo sabía... Son reales. -se levantó golpeó a los maestros. Voló hacia donde se encuentran los mil rollos del Kung Fu. Hizo una bola de fuego mongola. Los rollos salieron volando, increíblemente no se quemaron, y sólo quedó uno que era distinto a los demás. Éste tenía escrito con símbolos la palabra "siete bases". -Díganle a Shifu que es un pésimo maestro. -tomó el rollo y miró una pintura de Shifu. -¿Está muerto?... No me sorprende. Era una vergüenza.

-¡No le digas así! -Tigresa la atacó y logró quitarle el rollo. El cual desafortunadamente atrapó Po. -¡Panda! ¡Cuidado! -gritó al ver que la búho se acercó a Po. El panda al verla soltó el rollo. Fenghuang sólo lo atrapó antes de que cayera al aire con una de sus garras y le dio una patada al panda con la otra. Y se fue. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó un poco preocupada acercándose al panda.

-Lo estoy. -contestó tranquilo.

-Entonces ayuda a los demás. -respondió de forma agresiva Tigresa. -Respondan. -se dirigió a los demás.

-Estamos bien maestra. -se levantó Peng todavía cansado. -¿Para qué quiere ese rollo?

-Fácil Peng, los siete movimientos imposibles a parte de dar una gran poder al que sepa controlarlos es la llave para las dimensiones existentes... Tenemos que detenerla. -Tigresa intentó caminar pero cayó.

-¡Tigresa! -Po agarró su mano.

-Estoy bien. -quitó su mano de la del panda. -Por suerte no sabe ninguno. Pero si queremos que regreses a donde perteneces los necesitamos. A lo mejor esto sucedió por el desequilibrio que sufrieron éstas dos. Pero tenemos que arreglarlo. Devolverte a tu dimensión panda. Y para ello necesitamos del único que tiene el conocimiento de los Siete Golpes Imposibles... Shifu.

** Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola, nada más vuelvo a agradecerles por leer esta historia espero que este les haya gustado. Por favor comenten y digan que les pareció. Me despido. Hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva aventura

**Hola. Que genial tres capítulos eso me tiene emocionada y lo mejor es porque les ha gustado. Comenten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Una nueva aventura. **

-El maestro Shifu... Pero no sabemos donde... -dijo Mantis que se calló al ver que Tigresa se le quedó viendo.

-Eso no es verdad. Está en Japón. -dijo alguien que se encontraba a puertas del palacio. No se podía apreciar, bien quien era. Una capucha tapaba su rostro.

-Espera. ¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que yo era a la única que le había dicho. -preguntó Tigresa.

-Eso no lo se maestra. Pero lo que si se es que Lord Shen está en camino. Ya ha liberado a sus lobos. Cuiden el valle más que nada donde se encuentran los campesinos del Norte.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Eso no es de su interés. -dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. -No se preocupe. Si se más le informaré.

-Y volviendo... ¿Dónde está Shifu? -cuestionó Mantis.

-Está en la prefectura de Saitama. -respondió Tigresa.

-¿Y cómo logró pasar? Pues China y Japón no se llevan bien. Se odian.

-Además es panadero. -interrumpió Po. Esta última causo que los demás comenzaran a mofarse.

-Shifu panadero. -dijo entre carcajadas el insecto.

-Ya, basta de burlas.

En la cueva de Fenghuang.

-Por fin. Los Siete Golpes Imposibles... En mi poder. Todo el mundo será mio. Y no sólo éste. Siete serán míos... ¿Qué? Está en blanco... Esperen esto me recuerda a la pelea del panda y Tai Lung... No puede ser... -sonrió maliciosamente. -Tigresa. La nueva maestra ha de saberlos.

* * *

-No puedo creer que haya comido eso. -dijo un poco mareado Mono.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es como sigo vivo. -comentó Mantis. -Grulla puedes dar tres pasos para que te alejes de mi.

-Si. -contestó con esfuerzo tratando de no vomitar. -Algo que no puedo creer es como Po está bien.

-Créanme. Yo cocino mucho peor. -dijo Po.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron extrañados los tres.

-No seas modesto Po. Cocinas muy bien casi como tu padre. -exclamó Mono.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el panda sorprendido.

-Si... Tengo una idea. Para quitarnos esta horrible sensación, ¿por qué no cocinas unos fideos?

-¿Cocinar? -volvió a interrogar Po.

-Si.

-Está bien. Yo les aviso. -rió nerviosamente. -Ahora, ¿qué hago?... Cocino peor que Zeng. Demasiado.

En la Cueva del Dragón. Shifu se encontraba meditando mientras mantenía el equilibrio con el bastón de Oogway.

-Maestro...

-Espera. Déjame adivinar. Mono y los demás quieren que cocines y no sabes cocinar.

-Bueno no es eso... Es que cocino muy mal. Peor que Zeng.

-¿Por qué habiendo otros seis pandas tenía que estar el que no sabe cocinar?... Vamos a la cocina. Voy a hacer algo que nunca creí que volvería a hacer. Cocinar.

-Sinceramente no creo que usted cociné.

-Panda cállate y corta esos vegetales. -Shifu puso a hervir agua en un olla.

-Y exactamente como uso esto. -dijo Po mirando el cuchillo. -Es que siempre me cortaba con el.

-Esto no puede ser. -se tapó su cara con su mano este Shifu. -Mejor ve a ver si no vienen Mono y los demás. -le quitó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar los vegetales con gran velocidad.

-Bárbaro. Corta más rápido que mi papá. -se sorprendió.

-Y dime, ¿en tu dimensión tu padre tiene una tienda de fideos?

-Si, pero a mi nada más me interesaba comerlos. Y siempre me cortaba me quemaba o quemaba el restaurante. -empezó a reírse. -Cuando tenía ocho años. Fue la primera vez que traté de hacer una sopa de fideos, el agua comenzó a hervir, yo no tenía idea de que estaba pasando y salí corriendo del restaurante. Asuste a la gente, todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos; entre ellos mi padre.

-Y después.

-Bueno... -dejó de reír -Se expandió el fuego y quemé la cocina.

-Era de esperarse.

-Y el Po de aquí, ¿si es bueno cocinando?

-Por supuesto. Tengo que reconocer que es muy bueno.

-Genial. Me gustaría cocinar como él... ¿Ya están listos?

-En unos minutos estarán listos.

-Y ¿usted de dónde aprendió a cocinar?

-Cuando era niño, creo que eso fue lo único honesto que hizo mi padre en el tiempo que vivi con él. Vender comida.

-¿Su padre?

-Si vino aquí hace tres años. Desde ese entonces no se nada de él.

-Veo que su relación no fue muy buena.

-Me abandono en el Palacio de Jade.

-Ahí cambia la situación. No yo con mis padres estoy bien.

-¿Tus padres?

-Si. Cuando fuimos a la ciudad de Gongmen. Shen me dio un cañonazo con su arma y llegué a un río en donde un panda de edad más o menos avanzada estaba hablando con la adivina. Después descubrí que él era mi verdadero padre. Porque aunque no lo crea Ping me adoptó.

-Si panda nadie puede creerlo. -dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Si... -soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa el panda. ¿Puedo probar?

-Claro Po. -le sirvió en un plato.

-Sólo puedo decir algo... ¡Bárbaro!

* * *

-Bueno. Ya que acabamos de recoger y arreglar lo que se pudo arreglar, ¿por qué no comemos algo? -sugirió Po.

-Bien. -contestaron los demás excepto Tigresa.

-Está bien. Voy a la cocina.

-¡No! -gritaron todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que este Po es un pésimo cocinero. -dijo Víbora amablemente.

-¿En serio?

-Si. -respondieron al unísono.

-Miren hay que darle una oportunidad. -habló Tigresa. -Si cocina igual que él. Los llevo a comer con el Sr. Ping, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. -contestaron todos, incluyendo Po, emocionados.

-Vamos. -se dirigió a la cocina.

-Voy a hacer fideos. -respondió Po emocionado. -Oigan, si aquí yo no se cocinar entonces ¿quién cocina?

-Zeng.

Treinta minutos después.

-Estuvo deliciosos Po... Ojalá fuese más grande. -exclamó Mantis dentro de su plato.

-Concuerdo contigo. La mejor cena. -le siguió Mono.

-Realmente estuvo exquisito Guerrero Dragón. -dijo Peng. -Pero me hubiera gustado ir al restaurante de su padre.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Po.

-No es por la comida... En mi opinión cocina mejor que su padre. Pero en el restaurante está...

-Miwa. -dijeron al unísono Mantis y Mono así haciéndole burla al joven leopardo.

-¡Basta! -se quejó.

-¿Quién es ella? -volvió a preguntar el panda.

-Es una mesera que trabaja con tu padre desde que fuiste nombrado Guerrero Dragón. -dijo Víbora.

-Si. Y es muy linda y mi amiga. -suspiró Peng.

-Pues sí quieres vamos Peng. -se levantó Po de la silla.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Esperen un segundo... -intervino Tigresa. -Panda tenemos que devolverte a tu dimensión. Y tenemos que regresar a Shen a prisión, ¿y quieres ir a comer fideos con tu padre?

-Volvemos en media hora. -contestó Po.

-Ya váyanse. Pero en media hora tienen que estar aquí.

-Entendido. Vamos.

-Tigresa, ¿nos puedes explicar lo de Po? -preguntó Víbora.

-Tienen que saberlo...

En el restaurante de fideos.

-¡Hijo!... Que gusto me da verte aquí Po. Me dijeron que te pegaste en la cabeza ayer... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó un ganso mientras atarazaba al panda.

-Hola papá. Y si estoy bien sólo fue un golpe. -dijo respondiendo al abrazo.

-Supongo que vendiste a comer con Peng... Miwa trae dos platos. -gritó el ganso hacia la cocina.

-En un momento salen. -respondió ésta.

-Vayan a sentarse en un momento ya están.

-Gracias señor Ping. -dijo Peng.

-Bueno Peng. Ya estamos aquí. -comentó Po. -¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

-No. -respondió un poco nervioso. -Es que... No se.

-Vamos Peng... Tú puedes...

-Perdonen la demora... Buenas noches Guerrero Dragón... Hola Peng. -dijo una hermosa joven leopardo mientras dejaba dos platos de fideos.

-Hola. -contestó un poco distraído Peng.

-Gracias Miwa. -dijo Po.

-Me retiro. Que la disfruten. -dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

-Me sorprende que papá deje que alguien más cocine en su restaurante. Siempre fue un poco especial para eso... Vuelve.

-Lo siento Guerrero Dragón. Y como es que viene de otra dimensión.

-Exactamente no se del todo bien. Pero según lo que dijo Tigresa fue que sucedió algo inesperado en las dos dimensiones en el momento exacto y por eso estoy aquí. -comenzó a comer.

-Por favor Guerrero Dragón use los palillos. -le corrigió.

-Estoy en el restaurante de mi papá y no necesito los palillos. Y como te dije invita la a salir.

-No Po.

-Y ¿por qué no?

-Es que...

-Atacan lobos corran. -se logró escuchar un grito que ocasionó que los aldeanos se alarmaran.

-Tenemos que avisarles.

-No hay tiempo Po. Hay que ir.

-¿Donde vieron a lo lobos? -preguntó Po a un conejo que estaba guardando todas sus vasijas en una carreta.

-Dicen que están en la región de los campesinos del Norte. -respondió éste.

-Gracias. Vamos para allá. -se echó a correr Po junto con Peng.

-Espera... Lo que dijo el extraño de hace unas horas. -dijo el leopardo mientras corría.

-¿Qué?

-Que atacarían a los campesinos del norte.

-Cierto. Que Shen ya había liberado a sus lobos.

-¿Serán ellos?

-No lo se.

En la región del Norte.

-Muévanse que Lord Shen quiere este valle destruido. -gritó Syaoran mientras con otros hacían arder las cosechas.

-Eso no pasará mientras yo este aquí. -interrumpió Po.

-Ya los esperábamos... Ataquen. Esto va a ser rápido sólo son dos.

-No te confíes.

Los dos maestros combatieron con los lobos. La mayoría ya que vieron que no tenían oportunidad.

-Eso fue fácil. ¿No lo crees Peng? ¿Peng? ¿Dónde está? -se preguntó Po.

-No te escaparás. -venía diciendo el leopardo en voz baja. -Te encontrare y pagarás.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No, nada uno de ellos logró escapar y vencerme.

-Eso no es bárbaro... No te preocupes vamos que ya pasó media hora.

-Espero que no nos castiguen.

-Igual yo.

-Les dije que atacarían aquí. -dijo alguien que no se podía lograr ver debido a la oscuridad que gobernaba aquel sitio.

-Lo se... Gracias. -contestó Po sin saber a donde mirar.

-Como dije si se más se los haré saber de inmediato. Pero ahora tengo que arreglar algo. -ahora se hallaba en frente de ellos pero les daba la espalda y se fue.

En el Palacio de Jade.

-¡Panda, Peng! -dijo una voz un poco elevada de nivel.

-Lo siento Tigresa es que...

-Po lo se, debieron venir por nosotros les pudo haber pasado algo.

-¿No estás enojada?

-No... Descansa bien panda... Porque mañana vamos a la tierra del sol naciente. Japón.

-¡Bárbaro! Una aventura para salvar a China y devolver a las siete dimensiones base a la normalidad.

-Po mejor guárdate eso para ti.

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó Peng.

-Necesito que se queden para proteger el valle. Se que ese ataque fue de parte de Shen. Hay que estar preparados. No se cómo pudo llegar tan rápido. Procurare llegar lo más rápido posible para que no suceda algo catastrófico. -caminó hacia la piscina de la luna y se colocó en posición de loto dejando su bastón a un lado de ella. -Ya pueden irse.

-Si maestra. -los dos hicieron una reverencia.

-Descansa Tigresa. -dijo Po antes de irse.

-Espero que nada malo pase de esto. -dijo para sus adentros Tigresa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola, perdonen es que no tuve internet en dos semanas T.T y por eso no pude subir el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya saben porfa comenten. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. En el cual les adelantó que va a estar el Shifu de la otra dimensión.**

**Sayonara :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Todo para nada

**Hola! Cómo están? Yo emocionada ya están con nosotros las vacaciones de navidad que ya van acabar y lo malo es que me lastime el pie y no pude disfrutarlas del todo y publicar. Bueno espero le guste, cometen y Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo (Aunque el primero sea atrasado). **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Todo para nada.**

-No se pero algo me dice que Tigresa no está muy convencida**.** -dijo Po. **  
**

-Lo se Guerrero Dragón. Pero posiblemente sea que va a ver al maestro Shifu. -contestó Peng.

-Tal vez tengas razón... Me muero por conocer al Shifu de esta dimensión. Me pregunto muchas cosas. Supongo que la primera que quisiera saber es porque es panadero.

-Guerrero Dragón, ¿en serio? Va a ver al mejor maestro de Kung Fu de toda China, que se cree que está muerto, ¿y le va a preguntar eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada. A veces creo que soy más maduro que tú.

-Pues sí. A tu edad no me interesaban las chicas. Me interesaban el Kung Fu y las figuras de acción. Y por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis, pero dentro de poco tendré diecisiete.

-¿Eres miembro de los Cinco?

-Si.

-Bueno Peng hasta mañana. Porque va a ser un viaje largo. Japón, ir a ahí no va a ser fácil.

-Lo se.

* * *

-Maestro Shifu, ¿qué está haciendo? -preguntó Po.

-Nada panda. -respondió éste.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace buscando un rollo?

-Específicamente nada. Sólo quiero saber si existe un rollo que pueda decirme como arreglar esto.

-¿Cómo? Ya me había dicho.

-Si, pero resulta que ese no es el modo.

-¿Cuál es?

-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que estaría aquí buscándolo?

-No, supongo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

-Estaremos de vuelta lo más pronto posible... Creo que este no es el mejor momento para ir. Sin embargo las cosas podrían empeorar. Y ya tenemos suficiente con Shen y Fenghuang libres. -dijo Tigresa a puertas del Palacio de Jade, con Po a su lado, para después hacer una reverencia a los Cinco Furiosos.

-Les deseamos suerte en su búsqueda. -respondió Víbora, que al igual que los demás hacía una reverencia.

-Gracias. Pero con esto no nos perderemos. -contestó Po, con la euforia de siempre, levantando un mapa.

-¿De dónde conseguiste eso? -preguntó Tigresa.

-Exactamente no se. De repente estaba ese tipo raro en mi habitación y me dijo: " Toma panda. Esto les ayudará en su búsqueda." -fingió Po la voz del sujeto.

-A ver... Es de Japón, pero este tiene la ubicación de Shifu. En la prefectura de Saitama. Aunque eso ya lo sabíamos. Tengo que reconocer que es un mapa muy bueno para nuestra búsqueda... Grulla hasta que esté de vuelta. Tú eres el encargado del Palacio de Jade. -le entregó el bastón.

-¿En serio? -preguntó un poco consternado Grulla.

-Por supuesto. En mejores alas no podría dejarlo.

-Daré lo mejor de mi.

-Lo se. Ahora cuídense, y cuiden al valle.

-Adiós... Volveremos pronto. -gritó Po alegre.

-Po, por favor ¿podrías bajar tu tono de voz?

-Está bien... Eres igual de impaciente conmigo que la otra Tigresa.

-Ya veo. Pero ella no tiene a uno que se la pasa comiendo y no sabe hacer una simple patada lateral. -dijo Tigresa mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Cuánto a que Po no regresa? -preguntó Mantis en el hombre de Mono.

-Es una buena pregunta. -siguió Mono. -Pero si regresa, a lo mejor no sano y salvo pero regresa... Apuesto mis galletas.

-Trató hecho.

-Mono, aprovechando que Tigresa no está podríamos ir a comer solos, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Víbora mientras se le acercaba a Mono.

-Creo que quiere tener una cita contigo. -susurró Mantis.

-Lo se. Pero eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? -contestó Mono. Lo último dejó a Grulla, Mantis y Peng perplejos.

-Esperen... Esperen... ¿Desde cuándo?

-Meses.

-Eso si que sorprende. Es extraño. Un mono y una víbora. -dijo Peng todavía un poco sorprendido.

-No digas nada Peng. Porqué tu noviecita.

-Deja en paz a Miwa. Y además, ella es un leopardo como yo.

-Si, lo sé, pero yo me refiero a otras cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas, Mono?

-Pronto lo sabrás. -rió un poco burlesco Mono. -Vámonos Víbora.

-Esperen. Tigresa y Po aún no terminan de bajar las escaleras. Y tenemos que estar preparados para un ataque, ya sea de Shen o Fenghuang. -dijo Grulla.

-Por favor Grulla. Ya vimos te ves bien con el bastón de Oogway. Pero no eres el maestro del Palacio de Jade.

-Eso ya se. Tigresa nos dijo que tenemos que estar listos.

-Está siendo exagerada.

-Que Shen y Fenghuang estén libres, ¿es exagerar?

En las montañas del Norte.

-Tengo que hacer que ella me diga esos movimientos. Para qué así sean mías las siete. Pero tiene que ser perfecto. Aunque eso no me costará trabajo alguno. -dijo Fenghuang para si misma mientras dibujaba un plano del Palacio de Jade en un muro de su guarida. -Esperen un momento. ¿Qué son esos ruidos? ¿Cañones?

Al escuchar aquel sonido descendió hasta donde provenía éste. De pronto la rodearon centenas de lobos. Se abrió paso, por el cual llegó un pavo real.

-¿Qué hacen en mis dominios? -preguntó Fenghuang.

-Lo siento, pero ahora son míos. -respondió Shen.

-No me asustas.

-¿En serio?... Apunten.

-¿En verdad crees que un cañón hará que me rinda?

-Posiblemente uno no, pero más de cien tal vez si.

-Dispara... Vamos Shen. Pero te digo que es ridículo pelear por una simples montañas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Fácil. Los que son vencidos por el panda son reconocidos.

-Ya veo. Espera, ¿tú eres...

-Si. Soy Fenghuang. Y tengo algo que proponerte.

-Creo que me interesa. Pero algo me dice que no debo fiarme de ti.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé. Más bien, sólo quiero ayudarte. Tu objetivo es destruirlos; yo quiero destruirlos. Quieres el dominio total de China; yo solo quiero el Palacio de Jade. Y sabes bien que tus lobos no van a acabar con ellos. Si no pudieron acabar con dos maestros novatos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Te digo que las victorias del panda son anunciadas muy rápido, incluso para un lugar como este.

-Sólo quieres una aldea insignificante... Trato hecho Fenghuang.

-"Estúpido." -pensó la búho mientras estrechaban sus alas. -"Sólo un país. Que débil eres."

-Desde ahora ella es mi mano derecha.

-¿Qué? -intervino un lobo. -Usted dijo Que el jefe sería el segundo al mando.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pero resultó que el pasado huyó después de una derrota. Y tú en pocas palabras no sirves. -contestó Shen.

-¿Cómo se atre... -pero este no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería, cuando de repente una espada le atravesó. Dejándolo vivo. Pero no por mucho.

-¿Alguien más con la misma opinión? -preguntó Shen guardando su espada. -Entonces adelante... Y déjenlo ahí. Que sufra la agonía de sus actos.

-Me pregunto por que el panda te ganó.

-Porque me confíe. Treinta años de perfecta planeación. Fueron arruinados por una simple bola de grasa gigante.

-Eres demasiado perfeccionista. Eso creo que es bueno.

-Y tú ¿por qué estabas en la cárcel desde hace veinte años?

-Por lo mismo. Creí que vencería a Shifu y que así el Palacio de Jade sería mío. Pero no logró recordar que pasó. Sólo tengo memoria de mi peleando con Shifu; después me encontraba en la prisión. No lo tengo muy claro.

-Espero que lo que tienes planeado sea bueno.

-Por supuesto que si Shen. Aunque eso sólo lo tendremos que saber a detalle tú y yo nada más.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dudo que haya algún traidor pero más vale prevenir.

-Sin embargo. El primer movimiento si puedo decirlo aquí. Mira, tenemos que hacer que los seis no estén juntos al momento de enfrentarlos. Cuando tú ataques por afueras del valle; yo atacare al palacio. Como saben que los dos estamos libres no van a dejar sin defensa el palacio. Diríamos que uno sería el señuelo y el otro consigue lo que es del interés de los dos.

-¿Qué interés puedo tener en un insignificante lugar como ese?

-A lo mejor nada, pero los destruirías. Y eso es lo que quieres de un lugar como ese. Y así yo tendré lo que quiero y tú lo que quieres. Cuando ya tenga el palacio bajo mi poder tendrás que seguir adelante tú sólo.

-Está bien. Atacaremos en diez días... ¡Perros comiencen a preparar todo! -gritó autoritariamente Shen.

-No permitiré que eso pasé. -dijo alguien que los observaba desde un punto muy alto. -Tengo que avisarles. Pero la maestra y el panda ya están de camino a Japón. No importa. Están los demás. Y si ellas no fallan, lo cual es imposible, el ave por el momento es el que está al mando. -se subió un poco más la capucha que le cubría el rostro. Y se fue.

-Ese es el plan. Muy bueno. Demasiado. -habló Shen. -Tendré que andarme con cuidado.

-No necesito que alguien me lo diga.

Dos días después. En la orilla del mar.

-Bueno panda. Este es. Increíble arreglaron el barco. -dijo Tigresa.

-Es un poco pequeño.

-No hay que llamar la atención.

-Cierto, pero sigo diciendo que es muy pequeño para los dos.

-No te preocupes. Estaré la mayor parte del tiempo afuera.

-Está bien. Ya hay que subirnos. Ayúdame con mi mochila.

-Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención. Sube. Ya cargué tu mochila.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué esperas?

-No se. Tengo que decirte que hay veces en las que me mareo.

-Eso no es novedad. El de aquí se marea viajando en una simple carreta.

-Ese más bien es Grulla. -rió Po. -Un día cuando íbamos en la carreta de mi papá, el vomitó como cinco veces.

-Eso no es gracioso.

-Bueno para mi lo es. Aunque sí tengo que reconocer que un poco asqueroso... Y, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

-Acabamos de comer Po.

-Lo se. Pero para que dentro de una horas haga eso. Si quieres hago tofú.

-Odio el tofú.

-¿En serio?... ¡Yo igual!... Es que a la de allá...

-Le gusta, ¿no?

-Si... Entonces.

-Bueno. -dudó por un segundo Tigresa. -Recuerdo que desde que tenía diez años no como dulces. Y eso era algo adoraba en verdad.

-¿Dulces?

-No me molestes. -contestó de forma amenazante.

-No, no quiero molestarte. Sólo que me sorprende escuchar eso de ti. Es que así como eres... Bueno tú no. Ella la de la otra dimensión. Es muy dura... Y bárbara, radical.

-Como sea, no me incumbe.

-¿Quieres?

-Sólo uno.

-Me alegra que te gusten.

-No le digas nada de esto.

-¿Qué comiste una galleta? ¿Por qué?

-Debo conservar la compostura Po. Tengo que ser una digna representante del Palacio de Jade.

-Pero si estás haciendo un excelente trabajo como tal.

-Claro que no panda. El maestro Shifu hacia un mejor trabajo.

-Sin embargo, él dejó el palacio para huir.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué dije?

-Nada.

En un lugar muy retirado. De ubicación desconocida.

-Volviste muy pronto. Supongo que ya se aliaron. -dijo una cabra.

-Si. Nada más vine para avisarles que voy a ir al Palacio de... -contestó él.

-No... No les avises. -interrumpió otra voz.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así ya es como debe suceder. Aunque les adviertas pasara lo que tiene que pasar. -volvió a hablar la primera.

-Creo que entiendo.

-Sabemos que quieres detenerlo. Pero así es como debe de ser. Y tan sólo ayer cambiaste el curso de las cosas con lo que hiciste.

-Ya lo se. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Borrar la memoria, para que así evité ser juzgado ante la justicia. Esa no es la razón por la cual estás aquí.

-Lo se. Sin embargo, él es mi única familia.

-Ahora yo creo que lo entiendo.

-Por favor. -rió un poco. -¿Por qué no has dicho casi nada?

-Trato de averiguar que va a cambiar. Han sucedido muchas cosas que no debieron. Y no me refiero solamente a la tuya. -respondió la segunda voz.

-Sólo ustedes se entienden.

-Bueno si, porque yo tengo exactamente cuarenta años aquí. A diferencia tuya de un año.

-Pero ya he aprendido varias cosas.

-Por favor no vayas a avisarles. -dijo la cabra.

-Lo prometo. Según ellos el ataque va a ser en diez días. Pero lo que va a pasar no va a ser bueno del todo.

-Los tres lo sabemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Y pensar que lo que le va a dar cuerda a esta situación es algo que sucedió hace años.

Ocho días después al amanecer.

-Me sorprendes panda, nos ha vomitado en tres días.

-Bárbaro.

-Por favor no rompas con esa racha.

-Está bien... Por Oogway. Este viaje ha sido eterno.

-Sólo han pasado diez días... Y ya desembarcamos. -dio un salto y bajó. -No te vayas...

-Lo siento. -dijo Po apenado.

-A caer... Y menos encima de mi... ¡Quítate!... ¿Como es posible que resbales de una altura menor a treinta centímetros.

-Posiblemente sea porque estoy mareado... Si... Claro. -se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Hay que apresurarnos. Si vamos a este paso llegaremos al anochecer.

-De mañana.

-No, de hoy.

-No puede ser.

-A caminar panda. Caminando se te quitará lo mareado.

-No creo.

-Sólo camina.

En el Palacio de Jade.

-¿Tan aburridos estamos para estar jugando mahjong? -preguntó Mantis lanzando una ficha de dicho juego.

-Tienes razón, quiero un poco de acción.

-Pues ve con tu novia.

-Mantis, ayer salí con ella. Y si la quiero, pero necesito mi espacio y pelear es ese espacio.

-Maestros... Bandidos atacan el pueblo. -exclamó Zeng.

-¡Genial! Algo por fin... Vamos Mantis... Grulla, Víbora atacan el valle.

-Si... Maestros. Son lobos con cañones, y vienen para acá. -volvió a decir Zeng con un tono de voz alterado.

-Esto es extraño. Tenemos que avisarle a Grulla. -contestó Mantis. -Grulla. -comenzó a gritar.

* * *

-Hola amigos. -dijo Po llegando a la cocina. -Buenos días.

-Hola Po. -repondieron cuatro de los cinco que se encontraban ahí.

-Tu desayuno quedó fantástico Po. Te luciste. -contestó Matis dentro del plato de fideos.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó el panda.

-De esto Po. Los fideos, los panes, té y galletas. -intervino Víbora.

-Oh, si ya me acorde. -contestó dudoso mientras se rascaba la nuca. -"Shifu debió hacer esto." -pensó.

-¿Alguien ha visto al maestro Shifu? -preguntó Grulla. -Porque cuando desperté él no estaba en la cueva del Dragón. Y no lo he visto en ningún lado.

En las afueras de la prisión de Chorh-Gom.

-Buenos días maestro Shifu. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, nuevamente? -preguntó amablemente uno de los cuatro guardias que se encontraban resguardando la puerta.

-Buenos días. Tengo que hablar con unos, más bien dicho una reclusa de la prisión.

-Motivo.

-Disculpe. Pero no puedo decirle, porque ni yo estoy seguro. Creo que ella podrá darme algo sobre lo que estoy buscando.

-Puede entrar maestro. -abrió la puerta un poco, en un espacio en el cual pudiese entrar el viejo panda rojo.

-Gracias.

-Si es a ella quien busca está...

-Lo se. Hasta el fondo la prisión con más guardias y aislada de las demás. De todas maneras gracias. -dijo mientras seguía su camino acompañado por dos rinocerontes.

Comenzaron descendiendo a través del elevador de madera, ya perfeccionado. Casi al llegar al fondo se empezaron a escuchar varios ruidos de peleas insultos y demás así como también tablas quebrándose y ruidos de cadenas.

-Maestro. -dijo uno de los guardias al descender completamente. -Me temo que tendremos que esperarlo aquí. Usted sabe son...

-Lo entiendo y de todas maneras iba a pedirles que se quedarán aquí. Porque necesitó hablar con una de ellas en privado; y la otra quiero que la cuiden mientras.

-Está bien maestro. -contestó dudoso otro rinoceronte.

Shifu empezó a caminar por un pasillo repleto de guardias, excepto muy cerca de la celda donde se podía escuchar que una pelea se hacía presente ahí.

-Ya veo por que las pusieron juntas. -dijo para sí mismo Shifu con una ligera sonrisa.

En la celda.

-Por favor. Deja de usar eso. -dijo una búho.

-No lo haré. No me gusta como huele aquí. -respondió una zorra.

-¿Podrías usar algo que no sea sándalo?

-No... déjame. -dijo con dificultad, la búho estaba apretando su cuello. Y la hubiera matado por no ser de alguien que la golpeó.

-Pero, ¿qué? -preguntó la búho en el suelo.

-¿Fufi? -exclamó emocionada la zorra.

-Buenos días. -dijo Shifu.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? -preguntó el ave.

-La segunda no creo que te incumba, pero la primera si, Fenghuang.

-No, no lo creo... De seguro vienes a ver a Mei Ling. Como siempre.

-Esta vez no. Vengo porque necesito hablar contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si... Por favor Mei Ling retírate por unos minutos... Pero antes ten. -le dio una flor de sándalo a Mei Ling. -Ve con los guardias. Y no intentes escapar.

-No lo haré Shifu. -dijo ella mientras veía la flor.

-Sándalo. -hizo un gesto de desagrado Fenghuang. -¿Qué quieres Shifu?

-Que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de la segunda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes bien de quien. A pesar de que son de distintas, tienen un vínculo.

-Eso. Lo lamento no puedo decirte nada. Además yo que me acuerde no creías en esas cosas.

-No lo hacía. Sin embargo, ahora, necesito saberlo.

-Como dije hace un momento no puedo decirte nada. Tiene exactamente cuarenta años que no se nada. Algo sucedió. No se qué fue. Sólo diré que hizo una completa estupidez que nos afectó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No te voy a decir. Pero es algo que yo también sentía. Algo que no puedo...

-Dímelo ahora. -gritó.

-No lo haré. Ya te dije lo que querías yo no se nada desde hace mucho tiempo. No se qué le pasó, y no me interesa. Pues ¿por eso estamos en distintas? ¿No?

-¿Cuál era ese error que tuvieron?

-Uno muy grande, que ella no pudo superar a diferencia mía.

-Ya veo que no piensas decirme. Gracias... Hasta pronto Fenghuang.

-Ya veté... Pero, ¡¿cómo?! Ya estás afuera.

-Paz Interior. -dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los rinocerontes con los que estaba Mei Ling.

-Shifu, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Mei Ling. -Escuché un grito.

-Nada... Por favor ahora necesito un momento con ella. Y no creo que quieran sacar a Fanghuang. -dijo Shifu.

-No maestro. Tómese su tiempo. -respondió un rinoceronte.

-Gracias. -se quedó en silencio hasta que vio que los guardia ya se encontraban lejos. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo de siempre Fufi.

-Por favor no me digas así. Y por favor no te pelees, promételo.

-Pero...

-Ya dije.

-Lo prometo maestro Shifu.

-¿Qué dijeron acerca de tu...

-¿Condena?... Bueno sobre eso. Es cadena perpetua, por robarle al emperador, querer matarte, robarle al Palacio de Jade...

-Ya entendí. Lo siento.

-No debes hacerlo. Fui yo la que hizo eso. Ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos... Fuf... Shifu. Cuando te secuestre esa vez, cuando quería matarte, lo que dijiste ¿era verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Lo de que estabas dispuesto a irte conmigo esa vez. Y que si nos encontraban cambiarías de cuerpo conmigo para que fuera libre.

-Si.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. -Shifu se acercó a ella. Pero Mei Ling se separó de él. -¿Qué pasa?

-Ten. -le dio una gema Zhou Deng del alma. -No sería correcto si lo hiciera. Pensé que lo ibas a negar.

-Mei...

-Lo se. Pero mi condena no puede empeorar... Y eso es del Palacio. Perdona... -sin embargo fue interrumpida por un abrazo de Shifu, al que ella obviamente correspondió. -Fufi... Shifu, ¿qué haces? -lo dejó de abrazar.

-Nada. Sólo fue un impulso... Tengo que irme.

-Si, adiós.

-Ya pueden venir. -dijo cuando estaba por el elevador.

-Shifu... -habló Mei Ling.

-Vamos. Acompáñeme. -dijo un guardia empujándola.

-No es necesario que me empujen. -empezó a caminar.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Fenghuang para molestarla.

-Bien. Ya sabe que nunca saldré de aquí; como tú. Yo diría que está bien; lo único malo es que tengo que estar contigo.

-Ese es el problema para mi. Entre tus flores de sándalo y tú no se quien es peor. -le quitó la flor y la destruyó entre sus garras.

-A veces me pregunto porque no te agrado.

-Eso no te importa.

-"Sólo porque prometí que iba evitar problemas". -pensó. -De seguro me tienes rencor porque te gane en esa pelea cuando jóvenes.

* * *

En el pueblo.

-Vaya. Extrañaba pelear. -dijo Mono satisfecho. -Aunque fueron pocos.

-Oigan, ¿creen que fue buena idea dejar a Víbora sola en el palacio? -preguntó Peng.

-No se. Yo digo que está bien. Al fin no escuchamos nada ex... -dijo Mantis sin poder acabar al escuchar un estruendoso sonido y luces, como fuegos artificiales, en el palacio. De repente una gran nube de humo no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Explotar ibas a decir? -contestó Mono. -Vamos... Tenemos que ver que Víbora esté bien. Y no empieces con tus comentarios Mantis. -Mantis sólo hizo un gesto y se subió al hombro de Mono.

-Algo me dice que fue Shen. -dijo Grulla.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sarcásticamente Mantis. -Dime, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Tan rápido se van? -preguntó alguien.

-Fenghuang.

-¿Van a darme una pelea digna de un maestro o van a estar como la vez pasada? -preguntó en tono de mofa.

-¡Mono, Mantis vallan al palacio! Peng y yo trataremos de detenerla. -gritó Grulla. Mono y Mantis obedecieron.

-Por favor si entre siete, seis sin contar al panda, no pudieron contra mi, ¿qué les hace creer que entre ustedes dos van a poder vencerme?... Por cierto ¿La tigre y el panda dónde están?... Díganme y evitamos que sufran.

-No sabemos. Y si supiéramos estaríamos mal para decirte. -exclamó Peng en posición de ataque.

-Si así lo quieren... -sintió un golpe, exactamente un gong. -Pero, ¿qué rayos?... Miren quién está aquí. Ping. El cocinero. Siempre fuiste una vergüenza para nosotros. Ping el peor miembro de los cinco.

-No permitiré que hablé así de mi maestro. -dijo Miwa atacando a la búho.

-Esperen. Miembro, maestro, ¿qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Peng sorprendido al ver el ataque de Miwa.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento Peng. -exclamó el señor Ping, mientras esquivaba golpes.

-Vamos.

-Yo no voy a pelear con seres inferiores a mi. Yo quería pelear con la maestra del palacio. No con ustedes. -se fue volando. -Por cierto... Lamentó su pérdida. -comenzó a reír.

-¿Perdida? -preguntó Grulla. -¡El palacio! -alzó el vuelo en dirección al palacio.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Peng empezando a correr en cuatro patas.

A los más alto de los escalones seguía sin verse nada. Continuaba el olor a pólvora en el ambiente.

-No puede ser. -exclamó el ganso al ver el Palacio de Jade derrumbado, destrozado. No quedaba nada más que escombros.

-Mono. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó no muy seguro Grulla acercándose a él.

-No... Cuando llegué... El palacio ya estaba así. -decía asombrado Mono. -Ella estaba ahí... Ella está... Está... Está muerta. -una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Lo siento Mono...

-¿Por qué no me quede aquí?

-Nadie sabía que iba a pasar esto.

-Pero debimos haberlo sabido. -empezó a subir su tono de voz.

-Tranquilo.

-Pero, ¿qué... -cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Estaba muy alterado. Tenía que hacerlo. -dijo Ping.

-Increíble. Y lo que dijo ella, ¿es cierto? ¿Es un maestro? -preguntó Peng.

-Era, hasta ahora que empece otra vez. Cuando adopté a Po, opté por dejar el Kung Fu. Y dedicarme al restaurante de fideos de la familia. Pero antes era miembro de los antiguos Cinco Furiosos.

-Pero hemos estudiado la historia acerca de este grupo y yo nunca leí de usted. -contestó Grulla confundido.

-Lo se. Es que cuando me retiré pedí que se omitiera mi historial y que se inventara un gallo en mi lugar.

-Y Miwa ¿eres su...

-Estudiante... Si, lo de mesera es solo una cuartada. Realmente soy su alumna. -respondió ella.

-Bueno hay que buscar a Víbora. - dijo Mantis.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -siguió Ping.

En las montañas.

-No cumpliste con la parte del trato. Destruiste todo el Palacio de Jade y no acabaste con ellos. Sólo con una y ella no era nada. -dijo Fenghuang enojada.

-Tú no hiciste nada. No peleaste, te fuiste cual cobarde.

-Yo con quien quería hablar era con la maestra.

-¿Para qué?

-Dijimos que no nos íbamos a inmiscuir en los asuntos que no nos importan.

-Bueno. Logré conseguirte algo de información.

-¿Qué?

-La tigre y la bola de grasa están en Japón.

-¿Japón? ¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Buscan al anciano.

-¿Shifu? Pero eso no puede ser. Está muerto.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo ella.

-Shifu los sabe. Entonces ella no los sabe.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada Shen. Tengo que ir.

-Dice que se fueron hace diez días.

-Es demasiado tiempo lo que me llevan.

-Hay algo en lo que te puede ayudar. Tarda bastante tiempo, pero es efectivo. Estarás ahí en la noche.

-¿En serio?

-Ya casi atardece. Y como ya dije tarda mucho. ¿Cómo crees que llegamos tan rápido a las montañas?

-Esa cuestión ya me la había realizado, aunque no le tome interés.

-Es una técnica que consta de ciento veintiocho movimientos que tienen que ser realizados a la perfección, porque si no se realiza así no tendrá ningún resultado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No te interesa. Tú ese lobo empieza con la técnica.

-"Creo que voy a desacerme de ti antes de lo esperado." -pensó ella mientras veía al lobo. -"Me alegra que estés vivo Shifu, por fin un digno oponente." -sonrió.

Horas después.

-Por fin. Habías tardado mucho. -dijo Lord Shen con fastidio, al ver que se habría un portal.

-Listo... Muy bien gracias y hasta luego Shen. ¡Apunten! -gritó Fenghuang.

-¡¿Qué?!... No se atreverían.

-Lo lamento Shen. Ya no sirves y tus objetivos son muy insignificates... Un país. Por favor.

-Tú nada más querías ese pueblucho.

-No, en realidad no. Quiero las siete dimensiones... Ya acaben con él... Y gracias por hacerme llegar a Japón. -se metió a través del portal.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué le sirven? Yo soy su líder.

-Ya no más Shen. -dijo un lobo. -Ella ofreció algo mejor. -hizo un movimiento con su mano, siete lobos se acercaron pero sólo uno con su espada le hirió el ala, dejando caer la sangre al suelo. -Sin embargo le tendremos piedad... Lárguese. Que este sitio ya no va a existir.

-¿Por qué lo hacen? -preguntó impactado Shen.

-No nos diste un trató digno pero nos sacaste de prisión. Estamos a mano.

-Prefiero morir.

-Nosotros ya dijimos algo. Si usted prefiere morir. Matese usted mismo.

Shen salió de esa cueva y comenzó a descender aquella montaña. Al estar a las faldas de ésta logró ver como con su propia arma dispararon hacia la cueva en la que estaba hace una hora.

-Me vengaré Fenghuang. Juro que lo haré. -sacó un rollo de su quimono, y lo abrió. Se pudo observar una nueva arma de tamaño mucho más pequeño que su primer cañón. -Lo bueno es que no le dije a nadie de esto. Sólo alguien que ya está muerto... Tengo que preparar esto sin tardarme.

En Japón, poco más de media noche.

-Gracias. -dijo un cerdo mientras tomaba una bolsa y entregaba monedas con su otra mano

-Gracias. Por su compra Anzai-sama. Buenas noches.

-Perdone que haya venido tan tarde. Casi nunca está abierta la panadería a estas horas.

-No se preocupe.

-Hasta mañana Yoshida-sama.

-Hasta mañana. -contestó un panda rojo de edad un poco avanzada mientras se quitaba un delantal.

-Shifu... Lo siento Hideaki. Ven a dormir. Ya es tarde.

-Ya se, ya se Mei... Manami. Perdón tengo que vigilar los alrededores.

-Pero...

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Está bien.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí, esos dos?" -pensó Shifu mientras salía de ahí.

-No te preocupes. Yo cierro.

-Gracias. -contestó haciendo que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos.

-Panda. Vamos falta poco. Ya estamos aquí sólo hay que buscarlo. -dijo Tigresa con a penas un susurro escondida en un arbusto.

-Ya no puedo seguir. -respondió Po con dificultad.

-Levántate. -jaló su mano y lo levantó. -Estás pesado.

-Yo diría un poco más grande que la mayoría. -salieron del arbusto al ver que no había nadie.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -les preguntó alguien.

-¡Maestro! -gritó Po eufóricamente.

-Al suelo. -tiró a Po y Tigresa de nuevo en el arbusto. -Hola de nuevo Anzai-sama.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Yoshida-sama?

-¿Yoshida? -dijo Po en voz baja, haciendo que Tigresa le tapara la boca.

-Nada, ya sabe. Vigilando las cosechas, que las cosas estén bien. -respondió Shifu.

-Ya no debería preocuparse desde que llegó No ha pasado nada de vandalismo en esta aldea.

-Si. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Tan sabio como siempre. Me despido, ¿no viene?

-No, tengo que rondar todavía.

-Está bien. -Shifu se aseguró de que se fuera.

-Ya pueden salir. -dijo.

-Ah, ya puedo respirar. Tigresa estaba tapando e la boca y la nariz. -se quejó Po.

-Eso es por que haces mucho ruido al respirar.

-Por favor alguien conteste mi pregunta. -interrumpió Shifu.

-Mire maestro que...

-Espera Po... Déjame. Eres de la primera dimensión y por un golpe que sufriste cambiaste con el de esta dimensión, la segunda. Ahora quieres volver pero necesitan los movimientos imposibles. Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo el porque están aquí.

-Eso es porque usted los sabe. Como el maestro del Palacio de Jade.

-Panda, ¿por qué crees que se llaman imposibles? Y no es porque su ejecución sea complicada. Es porque cada uno está en una dimensión.

-¿En serio?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que este va a ser el capítulo más largo porque como no escribí en un tiempo lo compense. Bueno eso es todo Feliz Año Nuevo. Comenten. Sayonara. n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. dentro de pocos días vuelvo a la escuela T.T bueno pero aquí está el cap espero les gusté y comenten para saber que tal.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**El portal.**

-No, panda, no los se. Sólo uno, el de aquí. Pero tú sabes otro; el Martillo de Viento Ciclón, te faltan cinco. -dijo Shifu.

-No puede ser. ¡Caminé durante horas sin ningún descanso para comer en horas! Para qué resulté que usted no sabe los movimientos! -exclamó fúrico el panda.

-Po cállate. -le riñó Tigresa. -Eso es lo que se hace en... -el sonido de un estómago hambriento la interrumpió.

-Perdón. Tengo hambre, sed, frío y, ganas de ir al baño.

-Les puedo ofrecer nuestra casa por esta noche. Pero se van antes del amanecer. No crean que es porque no quiera que estén aquí, es que ya saben como es la relación entre China y Japón. -contestó Shifu.

-¿Cómo ustedes lograron pasar?

-Les diré cuando estemos allá... Por favor con sigilo... Y eso va para ti panda.

-Está bien, ya entendí.

-Hasta Shifu que nada más te conoció unos meses sabe como eres. -dijo Tigresa.

Después de cinco minutos.

-Bueno. Aquí estamos. -se paró y giró. Se podía aprecias una hermosa, como enorme y lujosa casa.

-¿Seguro que no es un bandido? -preguntó Po boquiabierto al ver ésta.

-No, soy panadero. -contestó.

-¿Qué, le sirve al emperador?

-De hecho, panda, si.

-Ya veo.

-Tenemos que entrar por la panadería para que no nos vean. -caminó hacia una puerta que se encontraba a un costado de la casa. Cogió la lámpara que estaba a lado de dicha puerta, y abrió la puerta. -Esperen aquí. No hagan ruido para que no los... ¿Qué haces aquí Mei... -dijo nerviosamente Shifu al ver sentada a Mei Ling ahí en la panadería.

-Suponía que algo extraño pasaba. Y no supuse mal, ¿a quién le dijiste que se quedara a fuera? -contestó ella un poco seria.

-Pasen. -habló haciendo un movimiento indicando a que pasen. Los dos pasaron, pero fueron recibidos con un gong. Tigresa logró esquivarlo; desgraciadamente Po no pudo y le golpeó en la cara.

-Yoshida Hideaki Shifu.

-Odio que me llame por mi nombre completo. -bajó sus orejas.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué los traes aquí?

-En primera yo no los traje. Vinieron. Y bueno querían buscarme por lo de los movimientos imposibles.

-Pero hay un movimiento en cada dimensión.

-Lo se. Pero ellos no lo sabían. No vienen a arrestarnos, ni mucho menos para deshacernos de nosotros. Sólo van a pasar la noche aquí.

-Está bien Fufi.

-¿Su nombre es Yoshida Hideaki Shifu? -preguntó Po.

-Si, panda. -contestó Shifu.

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-Por allá.

-Gracias. -se fue corriendo.

-No te veo muy segura Mei.

-No lo estoy.

-Confía en mi.

-Tú ganas mi amor...

-Oigan... Oigan... Oigan. Estamos presentes. -interrumpió Po llegando.

-Po, ¿te callas si te doy algo de comer? Y ahí no era el baño. -respondió con fastidio Shifu.

-Perdó. -rió nerviosamente. -Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

-Voy por el té y las galletas. –dijo Mei Ling.

-Vaya Shifu. No le ha ido nada mal. Yo diría que está muy bien. Tiene una esposa que lo ama; un negocio próspero... Sólo le falta un...

-¿Qué fue ese ruido con el gong? -preguntó un pequeño panda rojo, muy parecido a Shifu, un poco somnoliento con un conejo de trapo agarrado de su mano izquierda.

-Aquí están...Mi niño, ve a dormir. No pasa nada. Lo de hace un momento creí que eran otras personas. -respondió Mei Ling mientras ponía a hervir agua para preparar el té.

-Haz caso Aki, no sucedió nada. -dijo Shifu dándole una galleta al pequeño.

-Bien papá. Pero ven. -contestó con mucha ternura agarrando la mano de Shifu.

-¿Papá? -interrogó el Guerrero Dragón sorprendido; igual Tigresa, pero no lo demostró.

-Si, Po. -dijo Shifu.

-¿Es el Guerrero del que hablaste la otra vez? El que comía mucho.

-Si Aki. Vamos a dormir. Pero vas a dormir con nosotros porque se van a quedar aquí.

-Bien. -bostezó el pequeño. -Hasta mañana mami.

-Hasta mañana Aki. Duerme bien. -le respondió Mei Ling sirviendo una taza de té. -Ten panda.

-Gracias. ¿Es su hijo?

-Si. Y antes de que preguntes otra cosa. Lo adoptamos al llegar aquí cuando el tenía tres años.

-¡Delicioso! -exclamó Po al probar el té y al comer la galleta. -Genial... Bárbaro.

-Muy buenos. -reconoció Tigresa para después dar un pequeño sorbo.

-Me alegra que le gusté. ¿No quieren algo más?

-No. -contestaron al unísono.

-Bueno yo si. -dijo Po estirando la mano en la que sostenía la taza.

En una habitación.

-Ya acomódate Aki. Duérmete ya hijo. -tapó al niño con una manta.

-Pero quiero saber quienes son papá. Quiero saber sobre el panda, la tigre y esa búho de ojos violeta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Si. Una búho, ¿no es amiga tuya?... Papá.

Shifu se quedó impactado por unos segundos.

-Mejor sal de la cama. Tenemos que irnos. -cargó al niño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ve por mamá y dile que vayan a fuera. -lo bajó.

-Y...

-En un momento bajo... -dijo un poco preocupado. -"No ya no hay tiempo. Ya está aquí." -pensó. -Mejor vamos. No creo que vaya a fijarse de ello... Vamos Aki. -salieron de ahí.

En la panadería.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas al parecer. -dijo Mei Ling. -Shifu, ¿no se supone que...

-No hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir a Tokio. -respondió Shifu nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Po.

-Alguien los siguió.

-¿Quien?

-Fenghuang... Tenemos que evacuar la aldea.

-Si. -salieron los cinco de ahí. Shifu se dirigió a una campaña y la hizo soñar tan fuerte como se podía. Los aldeanos comenzaron a salir.

-Rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Vayan a palacio! -gritó Shifu. -Conserven la calma... Mei, tú y el niño vayan. Los alcanzaremos después. Tenemos que ver que no se quede nadie. -agarró la mano de Mei Ling.

-Pero... Está bien. -se dieron un pequeño beso y comenzó a caminar.

-Adiós papi. -dijo el niño.

-¿Cómo sabe que ella... -preguntó Po.

-Lo vi. Al parecer ya no hay nadie. Hay que afirmarlo.

Pasaron quince minutos, afortunadamente ella no había aparecido.

-Al parecer ya no hay nadie. Ahora vámonos. -al acabar de decir esto Shifu los tres comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron; hasta Po parecía otro.

-Y exactamente, ¿a qué palacio vamos a ir? -preguntó Tigresa.

-Al del emperador. Tokio está cerca de aquí. -respondió Shifu.

-¿Sabe que es usted? -siguió Po.

-Si... Panda, de hecho yo soy de aquí. Viví en este lugar hasta los tres años con mi padre. Luego fuimos a China. Y ahora estoy aquí de vuelta.

-Miren. El palacio.

-Entren. -dijo un guardia.

-Gracias. -dijeron al unísono los tres.

-Increíble. Es muy hermoso. -dijo Po volteando a todos lados viendo el palacio.

-Maestro Shifu, espero que sea una buena razón para que toda una aldea este refugiada. -habló un ganso vestido con un quimono de color amarillo de seda.

-Lo es. Majestad... Fenghuang viene en camino. -respondió Shifu haciendo una reverencia. Lo que dijo dejó al ganso impactado.

-Tiene razón, ¿y estos maestros de China?

-Vinieron a alertarnos del ataque.

-Gracias. Por eso no los mandare a matar.

-Que amable es majestad. -dijo Po. -Soy Po. Guerrero Dragón. Y ella es la maestra Tigresa, maestra del Palacio de Jade.

-Es un honor. -contestó ella.

-¿Es tu sucesora Shifu? -preguntó el ganso.

-Si majestad. -respondió Shifu.

-Dejen los modales. Llamenme Yamasachi.

-Majestad... Yamasachi, si me permite...

-Por supuesto Shifu. Ve con tu familia, están en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Gracias Yamasachi.

-¡Majestad es cierto! Vimos a ese búho. Buscaba al maestro Shifu. -dijo un guardia exaltado. Acababa de llegar.

-No tardará en venir aquí.

-No, de hecho se fue. Se metió en la panadería y sacó algo; para después incendiar la aldea... Dijo que tenía que volver a un tal Valle de La Paz y se fue.

-¿El Valle? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué vino hasta acá si de todas maneras iba a regresar? -preguntó Po.

-Fácil Po. Si leyó el rollo que estaba ahí. Habrá leído que una de las formas de cambiar de dimensión además de la que te trajo aquí, es a través del Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas cuando haya un desequilibrio entre las siete dimensiones base o realizando dos movimientos de los siete imposibles de dimensiones continuas al mismo tiempo. -respondió Shifu al llegar junto con Mei Ling y el niño. -Y para nuestra suerte sabemos los movimientos y somos de dimensiones continuas.

-Hay algo que no dije. Cuando Fenghuang se fue volando abrió un portal en el cual se vio un estanque por unas montañas. -interfirió el guardia.

-¡No puede ser! Tenemos que partir en seguida. -dijo Tigresa.

-Si. -asentaron los dos.

-¡Shifu! espera. Es peligroso, no vallas. -dijo Mei Ling.

-Mei, entiende tengo que hacerlo. Por tu bienestar, por el de Aki, y el de los demás. Si ella consigue su objetivo, no sólo uno. Siete dimensiones estarán en riesgo... Además seguiré siendo el maestro del Palacio de Jade hasta que muera, es mi deber. Esto acabara pronto. Lo prometo.

-Está bien Shifu. -lo abrazó. -Cuídate.

-Igual ustedes. No permitiré que les pase algo a ustedes... Yamasachi por favor, cuídalos. -el ganso solo afirmó con su cabeza. -Regresaremos en poco tiempo. No te preocupes. -la besó. -Tú igual Aki. Cuídate y cuida a mamá. -abrazó a su hijo.

-Si papi, lo prometo. -dijo el niño.

-Está bien panda comencemos. -se puso en una posición de combate.

-Si, ¿listo? -preguntó Po haciendo lo mismo

-Claro Po. -hizo sus manos como si fuese hacer una reverencia, pero sin agacharse; dobló un poco sus piernas llevando sus manos en la misma posición arriba de su cabeza; abrió un poco las piernas y separó las manos cerrando sus puños y colocando los brazos a sus costados formando un ángulo casi recto; volvió a juntar sus piernas y las flexionó levemente, como hace un momento y estiró su brazo derecho dejando el izquierdo en la posición en la que estaba; como final desplazó su pierna izquierda hacia atrás mientras abría las manos y para finalmente hacer un aplauso. Éste provocó una tipo luz de color jade. Que al combinarse con la del Martillo de Viento Ciclón hicieron un luz mucho más grande de color blanco donde se podía apreciar el Palacio de Jade. -¿Listos?

Los dos asentaron. Y entraron, a los pocos segundos ese portal se cerró.

Los tres cayeron enfrente de las escaleras que conducían al palacio, bueno hubo alguien que no cayó muy bien.

-Yo no veo nada distinto. -dijo el panda.

-Recuerda que no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Tenemos que subir. -Shifu se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos al ver quien estaba atrás de Po y Tigresa. Los dos voltearon confundidos. -¿Maestro Oogway?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola que emoción cinco caps ya que genial. Gracias por leerlo ahora que ya volví a la escuela no se sí voy a poder actualizar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten. Bye bye.**


End file.
